Electronic equipment involving semiconductive devices are essential for many modern applications. The semiconductive device has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in materials and design have produced generations of semiconductive devices where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of advancement and innovation, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. Such advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing semiconductive devices.
The major trend in the electronic industry is to make the semiconductor device smaller and more multifunctional. The semiconductor device comprises an electrical interconnection structure for electrically connecting a number of metallic structures between adjacent layers of the semiconductor device so as to minimize the final size of the semiconductor device as well as the electronic equipment. In a field of microelectronics as well as three-dimensional wafer level integration, a technology of wafer bonding is applied to support the dense and multifunctional semiconductor device. The semiconductor device includes two or more wafers which are bonded together by different principles such as direct bonding or interlayer bonding.
As technologies evolve, design of the devices becomes more complicated in view of small dimension as a whole and increase of functionality and amounts of circuitries. The devices involve many complicated steps and increases complexity of manufacturing. Numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small and high performance semiconductor device. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor coplanarity of bonded wafers, poor reliability of the electrical interconnection, development of cracks within components, and high yield loss. Thus, there is a continuous need to modify the method for manufacturing the semiconductor device in order to improve the device performance as well as reduce manufacturing cost and processing time.